This invention relates to processes and intermediates for the its preparation of 5-[2-(4-(benzoisothiazol-3-yl)-piperazin-1-yl)ethyl]-6-chloro-1,3-dihydro- indol-2-one5-[2-(4-(benzoisothiazol-3-yl)-piperazin-1-yl)ethyl]-6-chloro-1, 3-dihydro-indol-2-one is useful in the treatment of psychotic disorders.
5-[2-(4-(benzoisothiazol-3-yl)-piperazin-1-yl)ethyl]-6-chloro-1,3-dihydro-i ndol-2-one and a process for its preparation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,031.